1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blower motors and in particular, to a blower motor for use in a bypass or wet-type vacuum cleaner application.
3. Background Art
Blower motors in bypass vacuum cleaners have an impeller which moves air from an inlet to an outlet of an impeller housing fitted to the motor without passing through the motor itself. This construction allows the vacuum cleaner to suck up liquids as well as dust and dirt without damaging the electric motor.
The impeller is mounted on a shaft of the motor. The shaft is journalled in a bearing where it passes through an end bracket of the motor housing which also acts as a divider between the motor and the impeller. A diffuser plate sits on the end bracket within the impeller chamber to direct air from the impeller towards the outlets. Generally such diffusers guide the air circumferentially and/or axially relying on the air pressure build-up within the impeller chamber to force the air out through the openings this produces a bottleneck in the airflow path and appears to be a major source of noise and inefficiency in the operation of the blower.